


illuminated in the light

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: There's something to be said about how beautiful Renee looks in the passenger seat of Allison's convertible on a bright spring day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'road trip' square on my table!
> 
> title from [Drive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oI-BsWbIg4) by Halsey.

There's something to be said about how beautiful Renee looks in the passenger seat of Allison's convertible on a bright spring day. 

The wind keeps catching her cropped hair, twisting the pastel tinted strands around her soft, round face. Her small cross necklace occasionally glints at the hollow of her throat, and her head is tilted back against the seat. Her eyes are closed, and there's a slight smile on her lightly glossed lips. 

If Allison were to flip to the word _peaceful_ in her own personal dictionary, she would be greeted with a picture of this moment.

It's nearly impossible to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend, but the traffic on the interstate is heavy, and she doesn't want to get into an accident; not only could that end the season for the Foxes, but it would also end their two-day road trip before it has a chance to even start. 

"Where are we going?" Renee asks, voice almost carried away by the wind. 

"Wherever you want," Allison replies, reaching across the seat and taking Renee's hand, the knuckles skinned from connecting with Andrew's skin the last time they sparred. "As long as we're back for practice on Monday." 

"I don't have a preference," Renee responds, bringing Allison's hand to her mouth and pressing her soft lips to Allison's knuckles. "So long as we're together." 

The words shouldn't be nearly enough to make Allison fall in love all over again, but she finds herself falling all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
